


Rigel

by ladymashiro



Category: Jpop
Genre: M/M, random thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shige had always been in love with Tegoshi. Tegoshi just broke up with his boyfriend. Is this Shige's chance to get noticed by his beloved Tegoshi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rigel

Rigel

“Nee Shige, you like me right?” Tegoshi asked out of nowhere

“Eeeh- h-” Tegoshi cuts him out even before he can finish his sentence

“Turn back the time” Tegoshi paused for a while “then, I’ll go out with you”

“What the- ” He noticed the sadness in Tegoshi's eyes, so he leaned closer to him and held his hands, looked straight into his eyes “nee tego-chan, is there something wrong?” Shige asked worriedly

There must be something wrong for Tegoshi to ask him to do something like that. Yes, Tegoshi is brat but he’ll never ask someone to do something which is obviously impossible.

“Can you do it?”

“But-”

“so you can’t?”

“I can’t really turn back the time but…”

 

***

“Where’s this place?”

“It’s called an observatory, Look!” as he points to the large sign saying”JE OBSERVATORY”

“What are we doing in observatory? Is there a time machine here?” Tegoshi asked innocently

“WHAAAT? Are you even serious asking me that question?”

 

***

 

“What’s that?” pointing to large thingy covered with white cloth

“That’s our time machine! Hora!”

He set up the telescope and let Tegoshi see the stars through the telescope

“nee Shige, I can’t see the past! All I can see are the stars!” Tegoshi complained

Shige leaned closer to Tegoshi, directing the telescope to a bright bluish star. “See that one? That's Genji-boshi, it's 733 light years away”

“So?”

“Don’t you know what a light year is? It is the time it takes light to reach us meaning the light you’re seeing right now travelled 733 years just to reach you!”

“I don’t get it”

“What you’re seeing right now is how that star looked like 733 years ago, you’re seeing the past of that star! I might not be able to turn back the time for you, but at least I can show you something from the past.”

Tegoshi turned around, now facing Shige, his face just inches away from Shige.

"I still don’t get it…but thank you for bringing me here, I felt much better. They’re pretty.” He gave Shige a smack before he turned around again, back to the telescope.

A smiling Tegoshi  
A shocked Shige   
A beginning of a love story

**Author's Note:**

> *why stars? why rigel? i don't know! Anyway, why go to an observatory, Rigel is like one of the brightest object in the night sky, they don't actually need a telescope to see it, what am i thinking when i was writing this one? urgh!*


End file.
